Is There Somewhere
by AdriHTana
Summary: A Princess, A Prince, and A Maid. But is everything really what it seems to be? OOC characters. Regency Era Dramione.
1. Pilot

**A/N This account is honestly such a mess, there are so many stories that were started and never deleted works I am definitely not proud of and works that are not my own. I am a sentimental fool, and think that I will someday finish them (when I probably never will). So those are these. This one however, will be different. I already have around 10,000 words, and that's just the beginning. I WILL find the time to write, and updates will be iffy, but expect the next chapter to be up next Monday as well.**

 **This story is roughly based off the song Is There Somewhere, by Halsey. Listen to it, she is amazing.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys this first chapter.**

 **xo, A**

Pilot

All is still.

Not a peep, nor a word.

Everyone is waiting in bated silence, no one knows the outcome, but they are prepared for the worst and hoping for the best.

But that is a story for another time

…

Our story begins in the dingy stables, one the royals would never dare to step into. The floor was covered with had that has been chewed on by the horses, but then spit out due to it's foul taste. Horse dung lay sprawled along the ground, stinking up the place. But here, in this disgusting little hovel barely fit for a horse of low-standing, we meet our princess.

Crouched on her knees, wearing nothing but a filthy brown dress barely fit for a peasant, an apron that had not seen the daylight for a few years, and some dirty undergarments, that had to be at least eight years old. Her wand was poking into her side, reminding her why she was working in that place, why she hadn't up and run at the first chance she got.

A stout woman with her hair tied up into a bun that had once been tied, but was now as loose as her morals. There was a big wart on the side of her face, and she had brown eyes, that had once been beautiful, but had been dulled by age and the lack of emotion to keep them expressive.

"These hooves better shine by dawn lassie, you know, we have very important visitors coming tomorrow, and we dare not have them come to us with our manor in anything but perfect condition." The caretaker of this estate sneered down at little Hermione, her face twisted with disgust, as she noticed the horse dung that clung to her shoes, and rushed to leave the smelly stables as soon as possible. Leaving Hermione all by herself again.

Hermione herself, had been stuck in these stables ever since she turned nine. The years before that she worked as a regular maid, cooking and cleaning, along with the other maids. All the other young maids worked in the kitchen with their mothers, and lived down in the village nearby, arriving at dawn and leaving a few hours till dusk, Lord Granger being too kind to keep them dawn to dusk.

When the princess, Perdita, requested a grand stables to be built so she could learn how to ride, no one had wanted to work down there. And poor Hermione, having no choice, and having the disadvantage of being the only maid who worked and slept in the manor, was thrown into the stables by the caretaker, Leona.

Leona had never liked her, always treating her worse than others, and giving her the dirtiest jobs even the house elves would refuse to do. And when she gave Hermione the job in the stables, she sent her off with a flimsy, old and ratty blanket, and stale smile that had been sitting out in the hot sun for way too long.

However, Hermione was resilient. She believed that even though life threw these hardships at her, it was for a reason. She was a firm believer that your past actions came back to you, whether you were like her, or like Leona.

But Perdita was a completely different story. The princess was loved by her father, and no one else. And maybe Leona, if she had any space in her heart to love someone that wasn't herself.

It was a well known fact that her father doted on Perdita, and loved her like no other. After the death of the late queen, Sicily, who said to have been a magnificent ruler, much unlike her daughter who seemed to have inherited no valuable traits from her parents except her good looks.

Why, some have even speculated that she might not even be royal blood! But once you get a close up of her face, all quams were squashed.

Her bright hazel eyes were almost identical to her fathers, and her beautiful, perfectly smooth, and wavy brown hair with subtle tints of blonde, we're a perfect dupe for her mothers.

All in all she a natural beauty. Not needing any of the fake beauty enhancers used by many of the rich, for she had it all.

Perfect life, perfect father.

She was everything Hermione wasn't, and was everything Hermione wanted.

Hermione sighed looking at all the work left to do. Sometimes, down there in the stables it seemed as if the work never ended, and there was no reason for her to be down there. But she ignored her little thoughts. There were no time for them, and she had a lot of work to do, and it looked like she wasn't going to get any help.

…

Draco Malfoy sat at the foot of his bed, getting ready to leave behind the only walls he's ever known. This trip had been planned ever since he was child. He was told that he and his parents would travel to the land, where his soon-to-be wife lives.

He had never met her, nor had he ever heard her name. All he knew was that at birth, it was decided that they were to be magically bonded, tied by the heart. Never to love, or be with another. This had caused some problems for him throughout the years however. Whenever his friends would travel to the nearest brothel for a night of fun and women, he would be stuck behind, yearning for only one women, who he had never met. This had caused some hidden resentment towards his parents, though they had been nothing but loving towards him in the early ages, he was forced to live a life of spinster until he married this supposed "perfect" girl.

Sometimes, it made wonder about what could make this one women so special. For truly no one person could be so perfect for him. There was always something _off_ about the girls he had met before, and thought he had never met this one, he was sure she would be the same.

Was it even possible?

Draco suspected that it wasn't.

She was probably just another insipid pureblood, with nothing other than complaints and tears about why everything in the world couldn't be hers. Why she probably even had an entire closet dedicated to evening gowns, one for nightgowns, and one for day gowns. She probably didn't even know how to use a wand much less cast spells. Draco however, had a private tutor who had been teaching and wield his wand for the greater good, and for some situations that may require something other than _stupefies and expelliarmus._

"Now remember Draco, this is not our kingdom, we must show our best foot." Lucius did a once-over of his son, and made a nod of approval. Determining that he looked presentable enough to face the well-known Kingdom of Danforth Granger. Though the man, was his sworn enemy since their nappies, their wives had always got along well.

When the two had been deemed "soulmates". Narcissa, Lucius's wife was ecstatic, and the two families had met, planning for another meeting later in the two kids lives.

Since the Granger's daughter was born ninth months prior to Draco, they had decided that a fortnight prior to her coming of age, they two would meet, and spend the following nine months courting each other, to be married the day after Draco's coming of age.

However romantic it may be, that Draco was destined to marry his "perfect" girl. He was terrified shitless. What if she had six fingers, or looked like a hag?

"Yes father" Draco rolled his eyes at his father, how many times had he heard the speech, "we are Malfoy's son, and Malfoys are of the _best_ pedigree", "You must uphold the family name". Everything was about the family name.

The Stupid family name, it was of no consequence to Draco. SInce when did he care whether or not this general wanted to have dinner, or the kingdom waned their daughter to marry him. He would be better off by himself anyway, without his life already set in stone for himself before he was even able to say a single word.

"Now Draco, we must not show up with that attitude. Come now, your mother is waiting for us."

…

Draco stood in front of a manor (that was really more castle-like), that was surely the size of Malfoy Manor, if not bigger. The Granger Manor was pure white, most likely charmed to stay that way with long towers, and a grand stables visible in the distance that must be the size of the grand ballroom, back at his home.

A chauffour welcomed them into the the manor through the grand black doors, the only color on the exterior besides white. It opened to a grand marble staircase that must taken ages to build. The railing was outlined in the same gold as the walls, and Draco was unsure as to whether it was real or not.

A kind elderly man, wearing a pure black robes welcomed them into the manor. Brown hair, and chestnut eyes, telltale signs of the Granger family. Draco couldn't help but shake his head at how different this man was from his father.

While his father would never been caught dead welcoming guests into his home, leaving the servants to do that, this man was willingly doing just that. While his father was stoic and cold, this man had warm smile on his face, and immediately gave a kind hug to his mother as soon as he had seen her. Almost unheard of within society, it even make Draco let our a small gasp, as he widened his eyes the slightest.

Lucius cleared his throat, and put on a frosty smile as he greeted Lord Granger, commending him on the lovely appearance of his home, and had the staircase always been plated in real gold? Lord Granger just chuckled, and mentioned that he would do anything for his daughter.

"Speaking of the lovely Perdita, where is she, I have been simply waiting to meet here for the longest time, your letters cannot possible live up to the real thing." His mother clapped her hands together, and gave Draco chills up his back.

 _Pretty, and wants the stairs plated with gold, that doesn't sound too good._

"Ah yes," Lord Granger began, "Perdita is resting at the moment, preparing for her first meeting with Draco, she will be with us tomorrow. I will have Claudius escort Draco to his room." He gestured toward a house elf, dressed in a pillow cover that looked it had just been scrubbed for ten hours straight. The elf began to lead Draco up the grand stairs just as he heard the drowning sounds of his parents and Lord Granger, "Now would you like to join me in the parlor for some tea, I believe we have a few matters to discuss…"

…

Hermione was done.

Absolutely done with the treatment given to her, what did she ever do to deserve all this?

This evening, just as she was about to begin the trek up to the back kitchens to catch a bit of supper, Leona came to do an inspection of the stables, saying that the princess and her soon-to-husband were going to be riding the next day.

Roughly grabbing Hermione's arm she dragged her to the stables, and picked out every little speck of dust she saw, deeming Hermione unworthy of a supper until she could learn how to clean properly. And with one last harumph, which was most unladylike she left Hermione, once again, all alone.

Hermione fell to the ground, sobs breaking out of her more often then she took each breath. Her eyes became red and sore from her rubbing them with the bottom of her palms until her eyes hurt enough that they couldn't form more tears.

Hermione rued the day Leona was born. Hermione rued the day Princess Perdita was born. Wich so happened to be the day she was born as well, and with no attachments to that coincidence, Hermione rued the day she herself was born.

For if she had been not been born as herself, she cold have a better life for yourself. One where she wouldn't have to hungry almost every night Where she could dress up fo balls, and giggle with other ladies her age over the cute boys. And then she would one day meet her own prince charming, and have a family, a home, and everything in between.

But people like her never got the happy ending, only the stupid, empty-headed Perditas of the world, spoiled silly by her parents would get what they wanted. And though she should not, Hermione screamed to the gods, looking up at the wooded top of the stable, and said "Woe is me!"

Having choked out a few last sobbs, Hermione slid to the ground, and prayed for her unknown parents, and her lost life. She was stuck, and didn't know how to get out. If she was to escape, the wards on her wand, would prevent her from leaving the manor's grounds with her magic, but she suspected, some things were more important than her magic, and all other chances of her getting out of this horrid mess were slim.

She wished she weren't so scared. She wished she could be strong, and have the courage to stand up to those who tried to belittle her, and tried to make her succumb to their wills. But being raised as a servant girl, all she knew was to obey. Obey your superiors, or else you will get beaten. That was what had been ingrained in her brain since day one. And she, sadly couldn't figure out how to overcome this obstacle. All the women in the book she read were strong, and could think for themselves, not listening to anyone no matter who they were.

But life was never a fairytale.

...

His room in this manor was almost as grand as his one back home.

High, vaulted ceilings, that would be much better suited for a grand dining room. Large paintings of the landscape that could be seen through the expansive windows that took up half the room. The bed was very large fit for up to five people, (not that he had any intention to) with grand poles on each end. Complete with grand bookcase that had few empty shelves, for his own books, he assumed, and a roofing area the size of the entryway itself, Draco knew that the Grangers were not one for simplicity.

And judging by the entryway, the room, and the glimpse he got of the wash room, they spared no expenses furnishing this place.

And this thought for some reason, made him feel lonelier than he ever had before. This life, the garish and gaudy costumes, and fake masks put in place for the one reason of money. And Draco knew that this room was designed so that he would be amazed by the lavish decorations, and tell his parents how simply _divine_ the Grangers were, and make him want to be a part of their family even more.

It made him want to hurl up his breakfast, lunch, and dinner from the day before.

If it were up to him, he would be at the Ministry, about to start his auror training. However, if he were to speak a single word of the idea, his father would surely lock him in his room for the rest of eternity He loved the idea of being able to get out, and make a difference, rather than sit up in a chair, pretending like he was helping people, when he was actually just spending their money, swinging more people into bankruptcy. He wanted to save them, to show that he wasn't just an airhead who wanted nothing more than money and power. The two things he hates the most, but the two things everyone around him loves the most.

But all he could do was sit, and watch as his life was used and wasted on the wants of other people. People who had the pretense of wanting the best for him, but in truth only wanted the satisfaction in knowing that they had gotten what they wanted without doing it themselves.

He sometimes wanted to do some things for himself, but he almost never did, scared of the repercussions that would surely befall him if anyone found it if he did. And though his parents were never for corporal punishment, the liberty taken from him would surely limit what little choices he had left.

But Draco never was one to fall prey to those around him. And this moment was no exception. And despite how pretty Perdita Granger is, how generous she acts towards the lowly peasants even going as far as to not stepping on their shoes whenever she walks throughout the village, she was fake. All her charm and personality was on the outside, on display for the mere pleasure of others leaving her devoid of anything meaningful inside.

And he was sure _something_ must have gone wrong when the Fates had determined them the best fit for each other.

And, Draco though, as he picked up the tiny candle on the bed stand next to his bed, he most certainly did not want to be stuck to _that_ for the rest of his life. As as out of decorum it was to even admit something like that to himself, it was the truth.

The candle lit his way, as he made his through the grand pathways of the castle, much too extravagant for his tastes, he shuddered, suddenly feeling as though his thoughts were exposed in open, and someone would come and arrest him for thinking ill of the princess.

As he approached the end of the hallway he was going towards, he spied the dirty brown wooden door he was looked for, and as slowly as he could, without making any noise, he slipped through the crack between door and wall.

The room he seem to have gotten himself into was bigger than he expected, thinking it was some sort of servant quarters, but instead he found himself in a dimly lit kitchen with three counters, all lined up in a row, but lining the walls were even more countertop space, one side held a huge place to wash dishes, and the across the room, was a place to cook food. One on of the far ends of the counter closest to the door at the other end of the kitchen, was another candle, and a plate of what looked to be stale bread, and nothing else. He looked around expecting to see someone, or more likely some dog, thinking that the food was put out for an animal to come and eat a later date, for no person would possibly want to anything of that sort.

But when he looked closer, he spied a figure that seemed to be hunched over chowing down on another piece of bread as though it would be snatched from their hands any second. But the figure was incredibly tiny and dressed in a hideout-looking brown, that was very dirty. But when he inched closer, he saw that the figure had hair, and my, it was the most beautiful hair he had ever seen. Beautiful honey, mixed with streaks of brown, and gold, and he wondered how he never noticed it when he walked in, as the candle made the different shades flicker from ten to a thousand as it hit the light. But the hair was ratted, and messy, as though the lady (he had decided that the figure was a woman, as no other could have hair that beautiful hair) had never been introduced to a comb. But when her deep gold eyes, flickered near his face, completely overlooking him, as a deep set of panic rose in his stomach, he knew he had to do something.

.

..

...


	2. Dancing

**A/N New chapter! I really hope I am able to keep an update schedule when school starts. I do have six chapters down but I hate proofreading which takes a while. If anyone wants to beta, just PM me. My grammar is horrible, and yes, you will find many mistakes.**

 **xo, A**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series, if I did Dramione would be a thing. Love you Ron, but you just don't make the cut.**

 **[You were dancing in your tube socks in out hotel room]**

 **Dancing**

Drying off her tears that had seared themselves to her skin, leaving her skin feeling dry, and irritated, Hermione got up, and decided that it was late enough to ensure that no one else would be in the back kitchen, only open to the scullery maids, being to lowly for even Leona to step foot in there unless she had too.

Going through her mound of what others would call "rubbish", which actually contained all her belongings she had ever had, it was nothing but a stash of stolen trinkets which included, a candle, a signet ring she had found on the ground when she was very young, and though she never found out which family it belonged to, she found comfort when she put it on her finger, and decided to keep it. She also saw the quill she had stolen from the king when she was cleaning his room once. It was an extravagant quill, with detailed wooden center, and a sharp pointed edge. The feathers were the softest she had ever felt and when she rubbed it against her cheek, it felt like nothing she had ever touched before. Picking up the candle, it's wick has clearly been lit many times before she spared a glance at the object underneath. Her most prized possession. Once she was surprised she had been able to hide from Leona for so long.

It was a book of fairytales, but not like _Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump_ or _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ from the Tales of Beedle the Bard. (Which Hermione had found in the highly stocked library that was bigger than Hermione ever thought one room could be when she was younger). This book contains muggle fairy tales. There were stories about princesses and evil queens, however in these stories the evil characters seemed to win, in the most gruesome way. But on the first page of the beautifully made book was a note. This note was what kept Hermione going, what stopped her from leaving the castle every time she felt like she had nothing better to do than to give up. And though the note may be complete and utter rubbish, it was from her mother. A mother who she barely remembers, and the last thing she told Hermione was, " _no matter what, this place will keep you safe, run to the back entrance, and your destiny will find you."_ But Hermione knew that this, this wasn't her destiny. SHe wasn't on this world to clean and brush the horses, and to clean the kitchens. But the note, the note kept her going.

…

Dredging up the giant hill that separated the stables from the castle, Hermione's already worn shoes got covered in mud that seeped through to her tattered stockings. Though she was too tired to climb up the rest of the way, and her aching bones were praying for respite, another grumble in her stomach moved her further on, right until she reached the tiny wooden door, with a rusty handle. A stark contrast to the almost always shiny front doors, and any door that wasn't that one.

Dragging herself into the large kitchen, Hermione finally granted herself s a small luxury by pulling her wand out of her apron, and lighting the candle wit her wand. She didn't want to light it on her way up, as someone would have seen ehr through the windows, and she already knew the way like the back of her hand.

Being as silent as possible, Hermione went to the cupboard right next to the drawer, since it was so small and unnoticeable, she was able to hide bread that would go unnoticed, but the other cooks, as it was either stale, or burnt. Grabbing the biggest hunk of bread in there, which was very luckily barely burnt, but still deemed not perfect enough for any of the "royals" to eat, but was very stale and hard. But for Hermione she was so hungry anything would work for her that night. Seating herself on one of the few stools in the large room, and chowing down on her bread, Hermione let one silent tear of shame roll down her cheeks.

What had she become? Some sort of beggar, barely living, barely existing. When she was a kid, and would be made to do work around the castle, such as sweeping or dusting, she would enjoy it. It gave her the opportunity to teach herself how to read and how to do magic through the books she had. Her mother, thankfully had left her her wand when she passed away, and after finding out she had one, the head maid, before Leona granted her the luxury of the ability to keep it with a few limitations, but it was more than many of the other maids had, Some of them not even knowing if they possess the power or not. (Though most likely not, Hermione thought, as they would have surely seen some sign of it before reaching adulthood).

The other books she read transported her to another world where the ugly old maids became the shining princesses swept up in a horse, and being young girl, those dreams followed Hermione, and she waited everyday with bated breath hoping every guy she came across would be her Prince Charming. But he never came. And Hermione had to learn that if anything was going to save her, it would be herself. When she went to sleep starvin no one was going to being her food, only she could give herself that. When she burnt herself through the fire, only her own healing spells could cure her. But when she felt alone, and had no company, no one to tell her that everything was alright, and that she would be fine, even she couldn't convince herself that that lie was true.

Absorbed in her thoughts, Hermione didn't notice the slight creak of the door opening, and a flicker of light illuminating a skin almost as pale as the first snow. Had it been any other day, a day where Leona hadn't almost beaten her down until she couldn't get up, for a day that hadn't been clouded with grief she had to conceal in front of all others, than she would have seen him coming to her. Wouldn't gotten her wand out, despite the restrictions on her wand for self-defence spells. (In case she ever felt the need to break away from her betters, she would have to resort to physical combat) She would have been ready. Ready for when a big and strong arm wrapped around her waist. And the other wrapped around her mouth, and her scream came a little too late.

…

He was born an only child, whose parents had died briefly after his daughter was born. And his wife had been an orphan with no siblings when they had met. They had understood each other in ways no one else could. It was love at first sight, and while his heart ached for her to be here with him, he smiled at the thought of beautiful wife, when he heard a soft, "Good evening father." and Danforth Granger smiled up at the joy of his life, and the only good thing in it, his daughter.

Perdita Granger peeked around the corner of her father's, study, and slowly came in, seating herself in the chair n the other side of his long desk, with parchments lying about, a quill, and pot of ink lying forgotten near his left hand.

"Ah, do not have to be so formal child, come here and give me a hug." Perdita smiled and walked over to her father around the desk, wrapping her arms around him. Her hug could take away a few years from his almost making him forget about all the problems weighing down on his shoulders. It made him happy to know that soon, she would be in safe hands, but saddened to know that he wouldn't be the only man in her life anymore.

She sat back down in the chair on the other side of his desk, once again, placing her chin on her elbows, and her elbows on the desk. The gesture could be considered disrespectful if done in the company of anyone else, but Danforth never instilled those ridiculous rules in his daughter, if she wanted to be relaxed in his company, so be it.

"What ails you precious daughter, for I'm sure you haven't come here to just pay a visit to your old man, as saddened as I am to admit, you are growing up too fast right in front of my eyes." He smiled up at his daughter, glad to have been blessed by having her in his life. After his wife died, nothing seemed to really make him happy until she came along into his life.

Perdita was like washing away his sins, cleansing him. Each time she laughed he could feel a bucket of water being thrown over his head, a cold bucket of water, and it made him feel as though he was being dissolved of his sins. Sins that he could ran away from but never hid rom. His conscious weighed heavily on him, and despite the many years that have passed since, he could never forget the grave mistake that almost brought him to his end.

"Can I not visit my father when I want to. You have been so busy with everything that I feel as though I never get the chance to just talk to you, much like I did when I was younger." Danforth chuckled, happy that his little girl still remembered him. In all the excitement of the marriage, he though she may have got caught up in it at all. The Malfoys were a prestigious family, and to be tied up in them, well, it would be well worth the madness.

"Of course child, now humor an old man, and tell me, how did dress shopping with Lady Malfoy go, I hear she has quite the eye for the new fashions these days." Danforth smiled as he looked at his daughter, all grown up and getting ready to be married. Oh how the time flies.

…

Stopping her scream, Hermione realized that, with pang in her heart that no one would come to rescue her And if someone had her her ruckus they will only walk away, blaming her for coming out by herself at this time. She tried, insteadm to kick this person who had carried her outside the kitchen, and back outside, running through the mud, as quick as he could, the one hand around her waist holding her to him, and his quick rapid, movements keeping them both from sinking into the mud.

Rushing them both into the woods, her captor dropped her on the forest floor, in an area where the trees gave them an almost full reprieve from the storm that plagued them that night. The strange man knelt on the ground, with his head in his knees. Hermione quickly stood up and began to slowly make her way away from er captor, not caring that she was going to get wet, as she was already completely soaked from her previous adventures.

"No, stop please." The man looked up at her with pleading eyes, and only then did she notice that he had the most unique eyes. She had never seen silver eyes before. And they were certainly the most striking eyes she and ever seen. Not that she had seen the eyes of many men. They sparkled eve in the dead of night, and looked at her with an expression she had never seen before.

"And why, should I listen to you, I have never seen you before, and you just up and snatched me from where I was, you have no right to command me." She tilted her chin up for good measure, and waited for him to reply, even crossing her arms around her soaked chest.

Draco looked up in surprise. He had assumed that she was some sort of maid in the castle, for he was in what he was sure was a kitchen, and only the maids usually knew where that was, so she must have been a miad. And he had seen some of the maids, following him around once in awhile while he made his way around the castle. And to not know who was visiting the castle? It made him wonder if this girl was lying, or if she was just a bandit, who had broken in. But it seemed very unlikely that such a tiny girl like her could be a bandit.

"Of course, miss, I didn't catch your name did I? How rude of me!" He finished this, by standing up, and coming closer to her, standing only a few wand lengths away but still making her feel as though he was imposing himself on her. "I'm very sorry to say, but you have done anything to show me that I can reveal my name to you. For how do I know that you will not try and report my name to the guards, and try to have me escorted out of the premises."

This made Draco rake his eyes over her, if she could be escorted out, surely she doesn't work there, for the guards must have instilled some sort of protection around those who either live or work im the castle. She did have the look of a runaway, Her hair, which had seemed lovely before still held te striking color, but was now drenched from the rain, and had mud and dirt stuck to some strands, making it look as though she washed her head in some mud, and let it dry like that before running about in the rain. Her dress, if it could be called that, clearly had no undercoat, or petticoat that many of the women he had come across had on. (Not that he was doing anything unholy with them, merely his friends they were) It was a drab, and had maybe once been white, but noe was too small, and caked with dirt. A layer of it hiding the natural color completely. It was strained around her breasts, showing those off as well. On top of it was a half apron, tied in the back in a bow that was so tight, it must have never been taken off after being tied. It was a drab brown that clashed with her soulful eyes.

Her feet however, was a different story she had pm shoes that were mangled beyond recognition, holes were growing larger around her big toe, showing off her ripped stockings that had torn around the same area. They were black and flat, and in perfect condition may have been nice, but these were nowhere near there. The girl squirmed, clearly noticed that his eyes were on her, scrutinising her person.

She stepped back harshly, and looked him in the eyes, saying "I do not appreciate a young man like you thinking he can look at me like that." Draco's eyes sparkled with mirth, she may not have the best appearance, and his aristocratic upbringing made him want to sneer, and throw insults, but he found that she was a little spitfire. And he was going to spend his night roaming the grounds anyway hoping to get drenched in the rain, but this seemed to be more entertaining. "Ah but of course Miss, I do hope you accept my apology." Bowing down, and offering his hand to her, like a proper man would when courting a lady, he looked up at her slightly, thrown off a little by her shocked expression. And when a tear began to flow, he stood up, and looked at her worriedly.

He had assumed that this girl had belonged to a wealthy family, for she most certainly looked nothing like a peasant, and that she had assumed a commoners clothes, and run away from her life. Assuming she must have had the same doubts about the wealthy life, like him, Draco assumed it was okay to treat like a Lady, for she must have received the same treatment before she sentenced herself to the depressing of life of breaking into others homes in the middle of night for the slightest scrap of food she could find.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad." Draco poured out the words as they rushed into his mouth, and ran off back into the rain, t shocked and surprised to say anything. He had never seen a girl cry, even one of his best friends Pansy Parkinson, never showed any sadness or fear in front of him, and seeing this girl cry made him feel weird. It was feeling he never wanted to experience again, but also made him want more. It made him want to cry. But Malfoys never cried.


	3. Signs

**A/N Yes this is a little late, but I was traveling and had to pack my computer away and didn't get it back until now. The next chapter should be up as usual. Please review, those always help with motivation.**

 **xo, A**

 **[Flashing those eyes like highway signs]**

 **Signs**

Lucius Malfoy was a very reserved man. He looked down on those who came near him, and had to time to spend feeling sorry for others. His tall imposing figure did wonders by keeping others away. The staff in his hand, had menacing snake at the head, and anyone who saw it, would know that he was not a man to be trifled with.

And he had high authority in the Ministry of Magic, allotting money that they need for whatever it was they did, and being a well ranked member of the Wizengamot which required him to be present at every important trial and for the writing of each new law. And just last month they had a small problem with the Statue of Secrecy, which had its first problem since its first introduction two centuries ago. As well as his position in the Ministry, he was the Head of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was his most time consuming job, and required him to travel to the school quite often. Not that he was complaining as he always made sure to check in Draco when he was in school, to make sure he was a being a proper little boy.

He did however, always have time, for his family.

His wife had came to him in a dark time in his life. Drowning in whiskey and the debts of his father he thought the Malfoy name would go broke. And he himself had been just a child, the ripe age of nineteen. His father had just passed away, and revealed how many money he had lost in his other pursuits. His mother, having passed away when Lucius was only a babe, held nothing on his father, and so he was free to roam. But the amount of money one could spend on cheap brothels, was truly astonishing. And when Lucius thought he was going to crack from the pressure, he met Narcissa.

At first she just another woman. There were plenty of those, and Lucius had no need for a whiney creature who only yearned for money, money, and more money.

But Narcissa, she was different.

Her quick intelligence battled his in easy flowing conversations, and after getting to know her more, Lucius asked her for help.

In his day, people looked down on women, and thought men could easily overpower them, but i was that so wrong. Narcissa was able to bring him out of debt within a few months time. Investing here, and buying this, and through tiny little expenditures, he was out of debt, and had found the perfect wife.

Life was fine for a few years, he had his fun with her, and he had his rough times with her. She as always _there_ for him unwavering and never fading. When they had Draco, Lucius wanted the same thing for him. He wants Draco to have someone to support him like Lucius did. He wanted Draco not to have a sex doll, but to have a partner, an equal. But in society these days, Lucius had no idea of, or how Draco would get the same opportunity he did.

But there was one possibility.

…

 _He had read books before on bonding, but at the time, it was all for pleasure. It was a simple idea, tying your heart, your soul to one woman, and your soul would know that this woman is right for you, and that she would be perfect._

 _It was very risky, as he could end up with a peasant or something worse, or she could be dead by the time they found her, or it could be someone from a family they were not on good terms with, but it was worth the try._

 _The body of the other women had to accept Draco before the bond could go through, and for that to happen, all they would have to do is find the girl, and have her touch Draco. The spell would let them know where to find her._

 _Getting ready for the possibility of this going horribly wrong, Lucius and Narcissa, performed the spell, having studied it for the past few months in the effort to make sure it went perfectly right._

 _Placing Draco, whoc wa snoozing in his securely wrapped blanket, they placed him in the grass in the expansive grounds of Malfi Manor, stood a few wand lengths back, and cast the spell. A tiny sliver line, emitted from their wands, the joint effort ensuring the probability that went well._

 _After the light died out, Narcissa icked p Draco, and, followed the silver line from his forehead to the sky above, and saw who he was bonded too…_

 _They were delighted to find that she was the daughter of Danforth Granger, and Helena Granger. They were wealthy, and held considerable power in the military of Greece. It would be very useful to be allied to them. Sending an owl replacing the situation, they imdeiatly sent back a letter showing their approval, and Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco started their journey to the castle._

 _It didn't last as long as they had expected, and Draco didn't cause much of a fuss. And it turned out that Danforth and Helena had wanted the same thing for their daughter. She had just been born a fortnight ago, and didn't have a set name yet. After, setting the two babies next to each other, in which The Granger's baby girl immediately places her palm on Draco's face, a tiny laugh emitting from her mouth, a golden light surrounded the two, and Lucius knew, that whatever happened to him in the future wouldn't matter, because his little boy would be okay._

…

Letting a small smile grace his lips, Lucius remembered how humbling the experience was. Feeling the old magic wrap around the two babies. Everyone in the room knew that their love would be a special one. Holding a bottle in one hand he took a large swing from it, just as he saw his beautiful wife walk into the expansive room that had been given to them when they came to the Granger Manor. (Which was really more the size of a castle).

"Hello dear, I see you have not yet rid yourself of your awful drinking habit." Lucius chuckled as he placed the bottle on the table next to the armchair he was sitting in. He invited his wife to come sit on his lap, he may may not be young anymore but there was always a place for Narcissa.

She sat down, then turned to him, interlocking their fingers together. "Have you noticed dear, that Drano didn't seem all to interested in Perdita? The bond should have ensured that the second they were reunited, they would have both been jumping for joy." Lucius thought about it for a second.

After bonding the two, him and his wife, stayed for supper, and left at the crack of dawn, there were things to be done back at home, and they decided the children had no need to be together until they were to wed, and so the reunion between Draco and his bonded should have wanted to spend every second together to make up for lost time.

But instead it seemed as though Draco was trying to avoid her. "It is probably the strange yearning he feels, it should not be like anything he had ever had before, so he must just be getting used to it. And besides it does matter, they have no choice but to be marries, let him spend some time alone, for I fear the rest of his days will be filled with that girl" Narcissa frowned a little, but after a few seconds conceded. "Of course, that does seem to make sense."

Lucius smiled, and grinned mischievously, "Now dear, let's focus on something else shall we, looks like we're all alone for now." Narcissa, grinned back, "Whatever shall we do?" Lucius captured her lips in a kiss, and broke away slightly, to say "I have a few ideas."

All smiles, and eyes for each other the Malfoy couple stumbled into bed.

Alone at last

…

Leona had no time for pesky servant who didn't listen to her. They never seemed to be working hard enough! Day in and day out, she worked to keep perfection, but one seemed to ever want to listen to her! She had had enough of everyone, and wished for acne that she could complain so some about all her troubles, but sadly the burden of the Granger household was on her.

Not that she would want anyone else to take her position mind you. While the annoying little brats rarely listen to her, the power in knowing that without her, one of the most powerful families in Europe would fall apart without her, made her very very happy.

Why, just today she had to punish three girls for their insolent behaviour. Refusing to clean the dishes, right in front of her.

Why, when she was their age she would have never dared speak like that to her elders. Yes, they were not done making dinner, and the ladle needed to be used to stir the broth, but the Malfoys, were here and everything needed to be perfect.

About to make the trek down the stables, to visit her favorite victim, she passed Danforth Granger's private study, which, unlike today, was usually locked.

Deciding that one little peek can't go wrong, Leona fit her eye in the crack between wall and door, and saw at the other side of the expansive from, a man, who could only be Lord Granger, slumped on the desk, as if he were sleeping.

Leona, decided to see if he were really sleeping, and if he wasn't, then well, ah yes! She would tell him all about how one of the maids had not properly clean this study, and she had come to personally finish the job. A well crafted excuse, and a chance to better her reputation in his eyes.

Making her way as quietly as she could, her plain black shoes, _click-clacking_ as she made her way to the desk, Leona thought about how this must be every readers dream, with shelves covering the entirety of the room, spare, two large windows overlooking the back, pasture, the stables barely visible in the far distance, and the grand door. However the books never spraked any fire within Leona, as she had never learnt how to read, not that there was ever any need for her to learn.

Now standing directly next to Lord Granger's slumbering form, she noticed that his hair had come to brush in front of his closed eyes, and she smiled as he let out a snore. Even at his age, he was quite the looker, with a sculpted face, and toned body. Leona envied any women who got to feast upon this sculpted masterpiece.

Seeing him move a bit, Leona hurriedly ran out of the rom, even closing the door for good measure, and took a deep breath, thankful she has avoided _that_ collision.

Continuing her journey to the stables to make sure everything was ready for the young Malfoy boy, and Perdita, as they would be going riding today, she hoped the little rotter who was in the stables had everything` ready, as they could not afford to make any mistakes.

Leona was rooting for this marriage to go through, abd if it didn't, well she wouldn't know what to do with herself. Why, her first day there, was the day the Malfoys had first come. She had gotten a glimpse of the baby Draco, and she saw.

Saw the eyes of an angel.

Of course, her sister had told her all about the new Malfoy baby, but little did she know that everything was truly true, And seeing him for herself only made her will to stay in the estate stronger. It was hard at first, but with a little bit of spellwork, she had worked herself to the top, and gotten into the good graces of Danforth, who never suspected a thing, to caught up in spoiling his beaitiful baby daughter.

She narrowed her eye at the measly girl in the corner, brushing a horse. Clearly unaware of all the hair falling from the horse to the ground. Leona sneered and tutted, despite how much she reprimanded the girl she never seemed to understand.

Leona kept watching her, wanting to be quiet, and see if the nuisance would make another mistake, instead she saw her use her wand to vanish all the fallen horse hair. Scowling again, she watched as the girl began humming to herself.

"I do not allow to live here, so you can frolic about, brushing hair, and using magic to get out of doing work." Leona sneered as the wench quickly dropped the brush on the floor, and spinned around, clasping her hands behind her back. And or a second, Leona thought she saw a defiant look on her face, but it was instantly gone, as she looked at her shuffling feet, and bowed her head defiantly.

Leona smirked, she had this one in the palm of her hand.

"Make sure you don't show your face to anyone, and bow your head in respect when they come in, we wouldn't want the Malfoy's thinking that we train our maids to be equals with them do we?" The girl gave a silent shake of her head, and Leona plastered on the biggest smile she ever had.

"Good, I see everything here will do. Make sure you follow my words, or else the consequences will be oh so worse than you could have ever thought." Leona gave one last wicked smile, and walked out, her slightly too large hips, almost colliding with a horse stall, which she narrowly missed.

Leona walked out, and despite her heart still racing from the almost collision, she was much happier than she had been earlier.

…

The maids were most definitely _not_ happy today.

Though it seems like they never really were happy any day, all because of that stupid bitch Leona.

They knew they should not use those kind of words with someone in a position above the, , but she truly, cared about no one but herself. Yelling at them for not washing the ladles and pots they were using at the time, acting like she owned the manor, and walked around the kitchen, like she was a slavedriver. She was the caretaker, she was suppose to care for the manor, and everyone in it. But all she cared about were appearances.

Her reputation was very important to her, and if she were yelling at them for doing a great job, and someone important came in the room, she would immediately begin helping them, and acting like she was supposed to, charming some and abusing others.

The maids wanted to do something, the ones who worked in the kitchen, the ones who dusted, even the ones who cleaned the washrooms.

There, however was nothing they could do. Sit around all day, work, suck up to Leona, have almost nothing eat, get little sleep, and repeat.

This was not the life they wanted to live.


	4. Light

**A/N Ugh yes, the update was late again. But I did try, and when I went to upload it, I thought my wifi was down sice the page wasn't refreshing but apparently fanfiction was down. Anyways hope you guys like it!**

 **xo, A**

Light

Hermione looked around the stables, having just brushed all the horses, as Perdita was coming with her fiance, Draco Malfoy.

Perdita had her own horse since childhood which got her own special treatment by someone other than her, calling her "too filthy to clean her horse". So Hermione left the bright white horse with mane that seems to made of pure silk alone.

But there were many other horses to perfect, for she had no idea which horse the Malfoy boy would want, and had to make sure that everyone was prepared for the possibility that they might have the honor to be picked by just another spoilt aristocrat with too much money, and too much spare time.

Using her wand to make everything perfect once again, Hermione got the saddle ready, for them and she did not want to keep them waiting lest they complain to Leona.

Saddling up Perdita' bright white horse, Serena, Hermione made sure the reins were tight enough to reign the horse in, but not tight enough to make the animal feel as though they were under a torture device.

Just when Hermione was about to unlock the stall Serena was in, Hermione heard three voices coming closer.

"And these are the stables, I am positive that once you have ridden one of our horses, you will never ride another one again, and we have many, many trails in the woods directly behind us, all owned and maintained by the Grangers."

Hermione looked up as the butler, who almost never showed his face in front of any of the maids walked in. Most of them had never even seen him, as he was considered much more important and high up in rank than anyone else working at the manor. Hermione had run into him a few times when she was a child, and had seen how close he seemed to be with Lord Granger.

The butler was the envy of many maids, as he was valued when they were not. Wearing blue dress robes, that covered almost all of his pasty olive skin, and was pulled taut over his bony and wrinkly skin. He had a long nose, that took all the attention away from his intuitive green eyes.

Many rumors had gone around that he had once been a Hogwarts professor, but had retired from the tiring job, to come work for his old friends, Danforth Granger.

Hermione had heard much about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the young maids had been allowed to be sent there as soon as they turned 11, and Hermione sadly watched as she began the only child to work in the manor for much of the year, and when she thought about it more, she realized that that was around the time when she had been sent to work in the stables.

It seems as though everyone went to Hogwarts, but having no real parental figure, Hermione never did. Instead, sticking to books. _Hogwarts a History_ had been her favorite, and made her feel as if she was actually in the magnificent caste, in the Scottish highlands.

Looking back up she heard a pitchy and annoying squeaky voice.

"Yes Draco, you will just _love_ it. I myself have been riding practically my whole life, and when we get married, we can go on rides together every morning to see the sunrise over the hill at the end of one of the trails, it will be most splendid!"

Hermione thought she recognized something she heard in that long speech, and when she turned around towards the people who had just entered and were observing the large area from the entrance, she saw him.

His striking grey eyes were impossible to miss, even though they could easily get hidden in the midst of the bright and almost translucent hair that seemed to reflect the sunlight. He was clean today, and wearing the most dashing blue riding suit.

Hermione blushed, chastising herself for thinking something as vulgar as that, and then blushed again realizing that she had been rude to _Draco Malfoy!_ Thinking he was some sort of runaway, oh the things he could do to her now! Put her in the dungeons, send her out to the streets, for any life was better than the life of a beggar. (However her's wasn't a far stretch from the life of a beggar).

Glad that the dark concealed her, she watched from her corner, as the butler, (whose name she had never really learnt), went to the other side of the stables, to light the dark area where the sunlight wouldn't reach.

"Ah yes, well I will live the both of you too it, have fun."

Perdita gave smile, one that seemed genuine and was out of place on her face. "Of course, thank you Pierre." Pierre, the butler, gace Perdita a smile, and walked out, never noticing Hermione in the corner, however it seemed Perdita had noticed her, and sneered directly at her. "Get up, and saddle up a horse that my fiance chooses."

Thankfully, Perdita didn't add anything else. Most likely due to the man who was standing wide eyes next her, and continued to stare at Hermione when Perdita went over to her own horse, donning her own riding gown, which seemed much to fancy to ride, but seems exactly like something Perdita would do.

Hermione began walking towards some of the other horses, and turned back to the man who wasn't moving at al. "So Um, Mr, Malfoy, is there any specific horse you would like." He had finally moved closer to Hermione, and she could feel something twisting and turning inside her stomach, which felt like it was going to explode when he slowly licked his lips his eyes trinae don her the whole time, and then cleared his thought, breaking the small moment they seemed to have.

"Oh um it does not matter, I will take whatever you say is best, and um, you do not have to call me that, just call me Draco."

He suddenly seems nervous, scratching the back of his neck, as Hermione stayed silent, saddling the horse, he didn't seem to be ride, as he had not mentioned what had trespassed between the two of them. Hermione giggled, it sounded as though they were having an illicit affair.

"Draco, where are you!" Perdita called and she came up to the two, her horse in tow. "I Hope the help has not caused you any trouble, she is not the best, but she does the work." Draco glanced at Hermione, and looked back at Perdita. "No of course not, she was perfectly fine."

Draco gave a thankful smile to Hermione, as she led the great black horse out of the stall. It was unlike others, and while it was a pure black, the mane as of the purest whites, even making Serena look a little washed out. Hermione tried to smile back, but found that she couldn't.

Perdita scowled, looking from Draco and Hermione, trying to decipher what was happening, but then decided that all the thinking wa causing her head to ache. Of course the heir to the Malfoy fortune would never be so lowly as to associate with the help, he was merely being considerate, ever the gentleman.

"Let us go Draco, it is time for the ride, as the sun is in the best spot right now. If we dally any longer the view will not be as nice as it could be right." Draco gave Hermione one last look as she handed him the reigns to the horse, her small hands seeming so much more smaller than his when they came into close contact.

Briefly touching her hand, he felt a jolt go through him, and by the way her eyes widened, he guessed that she could feel it too. Quickly stopping the contact, scared of what might happen if they kept touching, he turned away from Hermione, and followed Perdita, who was already halfway out the entrance, waiting for him.

Clearing his throat, he softly spoke, "Thank you for the help," and quickly turned away, and a little louder, said "Of course, Lady Granger, I am right behind you, mounting his horse, and clutching the eigs a little more tightly than he should, when walking out the door.

…

Hermione rubbed her hand, remembering the weird tingly feeling she had felt when she and Draco and briefly made contact, she could still feel it a little, as it ran through her body, from the tip of her head, to her toes.

It was the most pleasant feeling she had felt in a long time, making her happier than she had been in a while as well.

Humming a little melody while sweeping the hay from the ground, she felt a little rebellious as well, having already been told by Leona to quit her humming, yet she continued to do it. SHe felt free, having been noticed by a guy. But not just any guy, a guy that could make her feel things merely by seeing her twice, and making contact with her once. She wondered if this was what all people felt when they met a guy, or was this feeling saved for a true love? Was this perhaps how her own mother had felt when meeting her father? For Hermione was sure, that she would give the world up, (not that she had it) to relive that feeling over and over again..

Maybe that was why someone who seemed to be as kind as Draco Malfoy was putting up with someone like Perdita. Was he was enraptured with Perdita,a s Hermione was with him. But thought asued something in her chest to constrict, and she banished the thoughts from her mind, not liking the feeling, and not wanting to experience it again.

Hermione looked to the sky, and found that it was almost dark out, looking around to see if Perdita and Draco had come back, she admonished herself for thinking about him so much, he was to be married to Perdita soon, if the rumors were right, and she had no right to think about him in such a lewd way. She had accept that he would never be hers, no matter how much it pained her to hear that.

Sighing, and continuing to sweep with a broom by hand, as Leona had seen her using her wand, and had proceeded to tell her not to use it, and if she had been seen using it, then the consequences would be much worse than doing her chores by hand.

Leona would have surely confiscated Hermione's wand long ago, maybe veen not permitted her to have one, if she wants to bound by law.

Many years ago, there was an evil tyrant that tried to take over, deeming muggles less than those of magic, and mudbloods unworthy of it. But he just when he was about to win the war, which had been going on for to many years, he stopped, and when to the ministry of Magic, with a new policy. All his allies silently went back to their mundane lives, and the conflict was gone.

Or so they thought.

All people of magic were given wands, no matter who they were born too, and could not tell any muggles of their magic, whether it was a lover or a mother. But magic was protected, and while not all of children of magic were required to go to school for it, they had their wands, as many families liked to home school their children, teaching them magic within the well-warded boundaries of their home. However, the ministry did not anticipate for young witches and wizards to be kept from their magical education by their masters, and while it wasn't common, Hermione had heard whisperings of some parentless kids being forced to beg on the streets while they should be having fun, and learning all they could.

Hermione was not permitted to go Hogwarts either. And when she asked Leona if she may attend when she reached the appropriate age, she got a callous, "You may not, you are nothing but a maid, even less, what need for magic do you even have? Do not try asking again, and i will make sure you go without supper for the next few days." Being a little child, Leona had scared off Hermione, and she never asked again.

The rapid sound of hooves hitting the ground came to Hermione, and she was snapped out of her thoughts, as the couple returned back.

…

Leaving Hermione was one of the hardest things Draco had done before. And though he had a good life, contrary to what many believe, he had a love for adventure. Why, if he wasn't duty bound by his family name to take over his father's political standing in the Wizengamot, he would become an auror. He was even the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team for his sixth and seventh year, and due to his Quidditch experience, and his other adventures in the forests as a child he had broken his arms three times each, and even managed to break his neck, a last minute spell barely saving his life, as he still had pains in his neck now and then.

But the feeling of leaving Hermione right after they had touched. It had hurt more than almost dying had. The spark he felt when their hands came into contact was like no other pleasure he had felt. (Not that he had felt anything except his hand in that context mind you). But he was struck with Perdita, who most definitely was not his "soulmate."

She was actually one of the most empty-headed girls he had ever met. As they began down the trail, which she seemed to know quite well, she babbled on and on about the new dresses she had just gotten from an exclusive boutique in France, and all about how when she washes her hair in rose water, it causes it to dry out oh so fast, while everyone else says that it leaves their hair shiny and clean. And by the time they reached the end of trail, (which seemed to have taken far too long), Draco found he knew much more about Perdita Granger than he had ever wanted too.

But the view, was worth it.

While the trail had been overgrown with grass, and roots of trees that surrounded the barely visible trail, the edge of the forest, which seemed to be a cliff. The cliff overlooked the entire valley underneath the Granger grounds, the barely visible tiny houses, and shops with tiny black dots moving around. But the real view was above all that. It wa sunset, as the ride had taken longer than Draco had anticipated.

But that made it all the better. The sun was slowly disappearing into the mountains in the back, with barely there clouds skimming the tips of the snow capped mountains. The sky was filled with these same clouds, and the sun, illuminated one side of them, making them glow a brilliant shade of pink, and the sky above the sun, was glowing a brilliant shade of blue, and the further it went, the darker it got, a few stars visible at the edge. It was like rainbow, with the beautiful red-orange bleeding into the blue. He never thought he'd say it, but it seemed like Perdita had gotten something right.

Like his thoughts had brought her to him, he felt her presence behind him, as she put her hand on his elbow, and smiled at him. "It is one the best things I have seen in my life. I found it a while ago, and continue to visit almost every day, usually accompanied by Emmanuel, the butler, but perhaps you would like to come with me in the future." Draco nodded without hesitation, looking at her glowing skin, illuminated by the sun, and watched as she quickly pulled up, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

She smiled coyly at him, as she mounted her horse, and motioned for him to follow. "There's a shortcut that will take less than half the time it took to get here, just follow me." With one last poisonous smile, Draco thought, she could have anyone she wanted surely.

But when he touched his stinging cheek, he could feel the kiss lingering on him, as though someone had slapped him, he thought _not this one_.

…

"That was simply wonderful Draco, I cannot wait until next time." Perdita Granger gace another soft kiss to Draco Malfoy's cheek, and shot a concealed smirk to the scum that worked in the stables, and glided back to the castle, leaving a stupified Draco behind.

Reaching her room in Granger Manor, she smiled, thinking about how lucky she was to be given the life she deserved. Extravagant balls, and expensive dresses, as well as the doting father. What more could a girl want? _A mother._ A voice whispered in the back of her head, but she ignored it. She had the perfect life, and it was about to get even better. She had the Malfoy heir practically wrapped her finger. And if she went about things the right way, she would soon be wrapped around something was most definitely _not_ his finger.

She knew most people would frown that her idea, and call her a whore, or a slut. But he was slippery, almost everything these days were slippery, power, money, and love. And Perdita got what she wanted, she got the perfect life hadn't she ? And all it took was a bit of control and everything around her, would soon be hers.

Opening the diary she had been keeping since she was taught the English alphabet, she read the first entry. Smiling fondly as she remembered writing here merely 7 years ago.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I start at Hogwarts today, father gave me the letter, along with this journal, saying that sometimes I'll be so busy, I'll forget about myself, and to use this to keep track of my thoughts so I don't lose myself along the way. Me and auntie had a good laugh at the thought that I would be busy at school. I have no intention nor need to get good marks, father will love me regardless as I am the apple of his eye, and aunt just wants me to marry into a good family, which will come to me in a few years. But I suppose a diary is a good thing for me to have. Being the daughter of a well known pureblood family is good and all, it has its downfalls. I rarely get to speak my mind, as the political and social climate is ever-changing and one can never know what to say, and when to say it._

 _Today I was about to take Serena for a ride down the trail, when I saw_ her _trying to brush it. She would have contaminated my horse, and made even her hate me! When I told auntie what she did, she assured me she would correct her. Even having a mudblood clean Serena would be better than having_ her _do it. Her hands are not even worthy even to clean my horse. If I were in my aunt's place, I would have tortured her until even my hands were burning, but she decided to let her near_ my _horse. But at least, she didn't have supper for the past few weeks._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Perdita_


	5. Skin

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything in the HP world**

 **A/N Yes, I know there is no excuse for how late this is, but I swear it was almost always in the back of my mind. School just started and I have gotten so much homework over the past few days and to just top that off auditions for my school musical are on Tuesday and I haven't memorized my monologue yet. Please don't expect another chapter this Monday, but maybe next Monday. Oh and I desperately need a beta, please PM me if interested.**

 **xo, A**

Skin

Hermione hoped she wouldn't be found as she made her way through the eerily silent manor. It was late at night, and though most people would be asleep, she had no idea whether they would be or not. Her small candle guided her way through the many chambers she passed in the large hallway. She tried to remember as much as she could from her times in the castle, where this place would be. And if her memory served her correctly it would be right over, there!

Hermione lowered the candle as she approached the large mahogany door, which thankfully, was opened just slightly, and made it easier for her to slip in, without trying to use her wand, and alerting the wards. Blowing out the candle, and whispering a quiet " _lumos",_ Hermione began browsing the shelves in Danforth Granger's private study, her careful eyes, roaming the many titles encased with the magnificent shelves. What Hermione wouldn't do for a collection like this!

Finding the very large book nestled between a large dictionary set with at least 10 different books in the set, and a small journal with scrolls shoved in between the pages, Hermione set her wand down on the dictionary set, and began pulling her prey out.

It was at least the same of her face, and was wider than her own body! (Not that that was saying much, for Hermione had always been on the smaller side, and sadly didn't eat as much as someone her should be eating). Carefully, whispering a " _nox",_ as she had no more need for the light. Picking up the candle, she began leaving the room, leaving the door adjar, as it had been before.

Bt just when she thought she had made it out safely. She heard a voice behind her, it came out as a croak, and it seemed to be pained. "Wait!" Hermione slowly turned around, cursing herself and all the gods for her rotten luck. "How did you do that?"

Hermione was confused. She had read this book many times before, when she was a child, and was just seeking some comfort the night. She hoped nobody would miss the first edition _Hogwarts: A History._ But it seemed like Satan was out for her today. "I'm sorry sir, I will just put it back and be out."

Hurrying to place it back where she had found it, the the large candle on the grand desk in the far end of the room was lit, illuminating the face.

It was Danforth Granger.

Panic seized Hermione, as she realized what kind of trouble she would be in. She would be sent away, forced to live like a rat in the dingy street of London, Whoring herself out for money, as there was no place that would hire an uneducated little rat like her.

But when she saw the shock evident on his face, she left the book where it was, and tried leaving, hoping he wouldn't notice her. And since he most likely didn't know who she was, she would be fine, and could go back to work as normal.

"No, don't leave, I do not wish to scare you, I merely have some questions. Such as why are you here? I dismissed all help this evening." Hermione's chest hurt a little, at the knowledge that she had nowhere to go, even if she was given a night off.

"I'm sorry, sir, you probably do not know me, I merely work in the stables, and sometimes stay there as well, your message must not have reached me since the stables are so far away from the manor."

She saw as Danforth's face made a look of confusion, as he appeared to be in deep thought about something, his eyes darting from one side of the room to the other.

"But Leona had told me that she sent everyone home, surely she wouldn't have forgotten a young child like you. But that does matter right now, I am sure she has a reasonable explanation, I will personally send you off, after you answer a few of my questions."

Danforth gave Hermione a pointed look, as she wet her lips. She was thankful that she would not be booted out just yet, but was scared to answer any questions. It, however did not surprise her that Leona didn't send her anywhere. The woman being the reason she was stuck in the stables for the rest of her life, not giving her any other choice. Maybe this meeting with Danforth would show him that she was not supposed to be here! Maybe he could help her!

Excited at the thought that she may be able to get out her hopeless situation, her spirits were considerably lifted.

Nodding her head in response to Lord Granger, she bowed her head in respect for him.

"No, no child. No need to be formal here, there is no one to witness this encounter. Life your head, and look me in the eye." Lifting her head, Hermione looked Danforth in the eye, his coffee cream eyes, looking straight into hers. _Isn't that odd_ he thought, _It's like looking straight into a looking glass._ "What book are you stealing from my private study, there is a library allocated just for the help, as many of them don't have money for tuition, so I provide many books, I am sure you could have borrowed your book from there."

Hermione licked her lips again, as they seemed to have dried out very fast, her mind racing. She had not known about this library, why had she not been told before? "I am sorry sir, for I have not been informed about this library, I had no idea, there was one of the such. I was merely taking _Hogwarts: A History_ to read in between my brakes, as many times I find I have nothing to do, and I have own a love for reading over the years, as it is most enjoyable, I am sincerely sorry, and I so hope you understand, as you seem to have a love for reading as well, looking at your private study, but I will get out of your hair now."

Danforth put up a finger, telling her to stop, as she looked at his bald head. "As you can see, I have no need for you to get out of my hair, as I have none. But you seem young, have you not have your own copy? I am almost positive that I try and gift pen to every child who either works here, or has a parent that works here once they reach the age where they go to Hogwarts."

Danforth looked at Hermione closely, like he was trying to see if he could recognize her, or establish some sort of recognition with someone else he knew. "But I have to say, that I have never seen you around the grounds before, you must spend all your time in the stables, which I must admit I never had a love for horses, but my daughter Perdita visits frequently, I am questioning why she never told me that there was a girl working there her age. Because I few years before she was born, when my beautiful wife was still with us, I decided to fire all the help that worked in the stables, and sent them to work up in the manor, as I do not like the idea of someone all by themselves down there day and night, for if something were to happen to them, I would not like to responsible. I make sure everyone feels they are safe within my major, and have been under the assumption that the elves have been taking care of the horses all these years."

Hermione felt tears pricking at her eyes, at the thought of what Leona had kept from her. All these years she thought it was just a simple loathing, but to hide her mere existence from the person she worked for? That was something else, and Hermione was certain there was something weird going on. And to think that Perdita would notify her father about someone her age working in the one place he didn't want anyone to work in was hilarious. He clearly thought so highly of her, that he was oblivious as to how much a bitch she was to everyone else.

Hermione was just about to open her mouth, and formulate an answer, when there was a knock on the door, and when they came in Hermione saw all her hope from before, disappear.

…

Leona was strolling the halls in the dark of night. No torches or candles were lit, and she had no intention to light them. She preferred the dark, it helped her try and hide her mistakes and blunders. And if she ran across a looking glass, she wouldn't see her ugly face staring back at her.

This is why she hated the dark.

It made her think. And there were some things she would rather not think about.

She came across Lord Granger's study, and noticed the familiar mahogany door was open just a bit, and she scowled, thinking how this was the second time she had seen it like this in one week. But what was even more stranger was that in the crack, a smidge of light was visible, and Leona knock on the door, and opened it, assuming Lord Granger had fallen asleep on his desk again.

With every intention of blowing the candle out, and continuing her night stroll, Leona was considerably surprised, when she saw the brat who worked in the stables, standing in the middle of the room, in an apparent conversation with Lord Granger, who was sitting at his desk, his candle lit, wide awake. Leona's eyes widened, and took in a little breath of air, as the little brat turned around to see her standing at the entrance. Leona saw the few tears trickling down her face, and saw red. What exactly was Lord Granger telling her.

"I am so sorry Lord Granger, she must be disturbing you so much, I will take her out right now, and make sure she knows not to come here next time, this will not happen again. I hope understand that kids will be kids. Forgive this mistake, and forge about. It will do you no good to add stress, I am sure you already have headache coming. Take your potions and get some sleep."

Lord Granger looked like he was about to protest, when he clutched his head, and Leona took the distraction that he might have unwillingly gave, and grabbed the brat's arm, hauling her out of the room as quick as she could.

Once they were in the hallway. Leona grabbed the girl by both her arms, and threw her against the closest wall, the light in Lord Granger's study already out.

"How dare you step into his study! You have no right brat, and I will make sure you will never see the end of this. I have told you repeatedly that you are not allowed in the Manor, unless it is the kitchen, yet you disobeyed me, and I heard from Perdita that you disobeyed her as well, touching her horse, when she has repeatedly said she does not wish for you to touch it. And Perdita cares for her horse very much. You have a harsh punishment coming up and be thankful that Lord Granger he burnt the whipping post, and cross, for if he had not, you would surely be on that right now!" Leona smiled as she saw the girl tremble in front of her, as she pulled her back to her feet, and shoved her wand to her back, leading her away from the rest of the Manor, and closer outside.

It was normally not allowed to point a wand at the help, but no one was here, and the darkness was like a caress to Leona. She could hide her mistakes, and pretend that for once, she was in control.

…

Draco sat in the dining hall, bored out of his mind. The adults were rambling on about the wedding, and despite his reservations he could not speak up, for it would be a complete disgrace for him to disturb the process.

Supper Started out with a lovely fish dish, and was then followed by a garden fresh salad. They Were now on the main course, a red-seared steak. It felt like heaven in Draco's mouth, and he thought, if he had to be ere for a few more months, at least his mouth would be happy.

They were seated in a grand dining hall, that matched the rest if the house. The table was an unnecessary sixteen seater, and at the head sat Danforth Granger. His mother and father to the right, and Perdita to the left, he was seated next to his mother on the right. In unusual condoms, he had and his parents would be at the other side of the table, but Danforth was a lowly man, and wanted them to have a less formal supper, so they could all talk without the empty space between them. But now there was so much space on the other side of the deep brown table, with the wood grains visible underneath the beautiful varnish, and if he looked closely Draco could see gold inlaid in some the wood grains.

"Perdita, what do you think?"

Draco looked up in surprise as his mother asked his wife-to-be what she thought. It was well-known in the social community they were in that the adults planned the wedding for their kids, then their kids would plan the wedding for their own kids. And to ask what the bride or groom would like was unheard of.

It was a strange tradition, but a sacred one. Since many of their standing in the Wizarding World got married at an early age, they were conceived to know nothing about what is right, or wrong for them. Therefore, their parents planned their wedding, having more experience through their weddings, and their friends weddings.

Perdita just smiled pleasantly, the perfect little child. "I would love it, The idea of an early wedding seems amazing, while the planning will be tight, and the dress searching will take a little longer, I love the idea of getting married in the fall."

Draco looked up in alarm, they were supposed to be courting until his birthday which was not till June, how had they even come to this decision? He knew that there was no law stating that they must at a certain age to marry. (Why, the viscount of Germany had just married his daughter off to the Prince of Spain, despite her only being fourteen). But Draco had thought his parents would understand him a little more, see his hesitancy. He had a close relationship with his parents, which was very rare in this age, but apparently they didn't pay as much attention to him as Draco thought.

"That is simply wonderful, and I know my Draco will not be of age yet, but if we have the wedding within the next fortnight, we could have the most wonderful color scheme. And the harvest would have just come in, and the food will be simply delightful…"

"I agree with you Narcissa, the weather right now is to die fr, and I am sure Perdita and Draco can continue to court even after the marriage, as marriage is not the end of anything, merely the beginning! And these two, will likely be over the moon at an earlier wedding, I am a, sure the end will be jumping for joy at thi news."

"Yes, Danforth, the bond has been stretched for so long, sueno their distance, and now that they are together nothing has the power to keep them apart."

Draco looked ahead in fear, these people were planning his life right before his eyes, and didn't even bother to ask him how he felt! He could care less about a stupid bond, he felt nothing for Perdita Granger except hatred! If she hadn't agreed the wedding might not be taken place so son, but it seems as though no one cared about his feelings. Something must have gone wrong with the bond, for Draco was sure it did not exist.

Excusing himself from the table, and running off despite everyone's bewildered expressions. He could not stay there anymore. His hungry mouth was yelling at him to go back, and see what would be for dessert but his mind won. He did not want to get married so soon! Reaching his room, and slamming the door shut, probably scaring some of the help, he leaped onto his bed, still fully dressed, and screamed as loudly he could into a pillow. Thankful for the mufflign charms placed on all the rooms, Draco punched his fist into the wall.

Clutching his bloodied fist, understanding why wizards opted to not fight the muggle way, he sat on his bed, and all he could think about was how _wrong_ marriage to Perdita would feel.

Time spent with her gave him a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and not the good one, and why, just about right now, he felt like hurling all his food up…

As if the thought had prompted his stomach, he split the contents he had managed to stomach down, and looked at the mess he had made of his fine italian leather shoes. Using his wand he scourgify the mess, and called for a maid to come clean it up the lingering smell through the large bell at the side of his bed.

Lying on his bed, and the maid scampered to clean and shine his shoes they were good as new, and somehow managing to make the smell disappear perfectly, he closed his eyes, thinking about how simply hopeless his situation seemed.


	6. Night

**A/N It's been quite a while, and I swear I have an excuse... School started up and my teachers have been packing on the homework, acting like we don't do anything but that. And rehearsels for the musical have been everyday, and I haven't gotten done any writing, so I'll update when I have time, thanks so much to everyone who's still hanging out here.**

 **Much love,**

 **A**

Night

" _Crucio!"_

Hermione's body convulsed as pain seared through her. It felt as though one thousand needles were being stuck into her body, and pulled out slowly. When the curse was cast again she felt like she had been stripped naked and little crabs were crawling all over her, pinching her body in places no one had ever seen before. And as though the nasty women could hear her thoughts she felt her clothes being ripped into shreds by invisible talons, as the torture shifted from wandering crabs, to wayward hands that beat and punched her.

It seemed that not all torture was physical.

"You dare disobey my rules like that brat? I have not given you a place to stay to have you disobey my rules as harshly as you did. Lord Granger is a busy man and does not have time for insolent girls like you who think they can brage in whenever they want! Tell me how you got in, tell me now!"

Hermione shook her head, she had nothing left to give, and she would not give Leona the satisfaction of winning, of finally defeating her.

"I see how it is, but don't worry, I will get what I want soon enough, your life is already in my hands."

With one last smirk, Leona walked out of the stables, leaving Hermione with the sleeping horses, and nothing more than her tattered clothes.

Her body to weak to move, Hermione felt her cheek wet with tears that had been running for a while, as her body lay, limp and weak. _This is it,_ she thought, _I'm getting out of here._

…

"Draco, please open the door, I need to talk to you. Don't shut yourself out like this. I know you're scared but this was meant to be. All your worries will be vanished once the wedding is over. Please, let us court for these last few days and get to at least know each other, and if you are still having reservations after that we will resume our courting after we are bonded."

Draco lay on his bed wondering how the girl had gotten past his silencing charms.

"Draco I know you are there."

"Draco please just talk to me, and we can sort our problems out together."

Draco could hear her frustration growing, and by what she said next it seemed she had finally snapped.

"DRACO PLEASE I MISS YOU!"

Gritting his teeth at her sheer stupidity, he wondered how one women could be so dense. Did she not realize that he wanted nothing to do with her? She might be missing him, but being apart from her only made him feel better than he had felt in a while.

Her pouts and pleas for him to get out of his room showed no sign of slowing, ad he wondered how the rest of the manor elt about her most unlady-like screeching. _They've probably gotten used to it over the years._ He chuckled to himself at the thought of a baby Perdita running around, she probably had everyone already wrapped her finger by the age of three.

But she was trying to get him too, and he didn't want that.

Looking around the room he had been given in the Granger Manor, it was big, to big for him. The large closet and wardrobe had been filled when he came in, clothes tailored to fit him perfectly, yet he hadn't been measured for the past year. The clothes were all Slytherin green, cearly a nod to his house from Hogwarts. But despite what many though green wasn't his favorite color, blue was.

The color of the sky, the color of sadness.

There was nothing for him in this Manor, he didn't want to sit by and watch his life pass by. He wanted to be his _own_ future. And it looked like he wouldn't find it here.

…

The sun was barely making its way into the sky, when Hermione began to open her eyes. The blinding sun was wearing on her eyelids, the heat of it making a lasting impression. Finally able to get up, she found herself with a massive headache, that she had no means to cure.

Her wand was still in Danforth Granger's study, on the one row no one would ever want to take a book from, and her clothes were barely there anymore. Her ars was hanging out, and she could feel the soreness in it from the torture she had felt the day before. Her stomach was slick with sweat that had been running down all night. Her nipples were peeking out, and she felt exposed. If anyone were to walk in, they would see a practically naked girl lying down on the hay as if she had just been doing something she shouldn't have been all night.

Deciding that she wasn't going to let herself give up this easily, Hermione picked herself up off the ground, her body crying for her to get back down. Remembering there was a large cloth she used to bathe the horses sometimes, she them realized it was hanging to dry outside the stables, as she had just washed it the day before. Looking down at whatremanined of her dress she realized her apron was almost fully intact, and she could us that to make the cloth seem more dress like.

Her briefs are thankfully still intact, but her brassiere was long gone. She saw that some parts of her dress could wrap around her body, and she could wrap that around her breasts, but she had wand so she could not perform a sticking charm to do so. But she could tie the piece of fabric into knot at the end.

A little bit of hope restored in her, Hermione wrapped the apron around her, and quickly ran outside to grab the cloth, and ran back in. It was all dry, and large enough to wrap round her small form twice. Taking off her shred of a dress, she managed to wrap it around her breasts securely, tying the end to a shared from another layer. Wrapping the giant cloth around her, starting from her front, and going around to the back, she found it big enough to reach from her upper bodice to just below her knees. Tying the ends off at the top of her chest, she then wrapped her apron around her waist, and tho she looked a bit like a whore that was wearing scraps of clothing she had found in the trash, it was better than nothing.

Her shoulders and upper chest were bared for anyone to see and made her very uncomfortable, but she had no other choice. Finding sack full of fresh carrots from the garden in the grounds, Hermione emptied it, save for a few carrots, and stuffed her book inside without thinking. And then, after rubbing her cheek against it, she put that in as well, ignoring how happy the smell of it made her feel.

Deciding she would make a run to the gardens, and fetch some vegetables and fruit, she made haste, before she lost the courage, or anyone else woke up.

Thankfully, no one was up, and when she saw the farmer in a chair, she almost jumped out of her skin until she noticed that he was only sleeping. She began by plucking ripe tomatoes, than it was harvest season,and dropped them in her bag followed by some zucchini, cucumbers, and eggplants. Her bag fairly ful by now she finished with some apples, but the apple tree, then some pears strawberries. Her heart yearned for the beautifully blue blueberries, but they would be crushed underneath everything else, aetling instead for popping a few into her mouth. Making her way back as fast as she could, Hermione was about to saddle up a horse when she saw figure at the entrance to the stable.

…

Draco woke up at the crack of dawn, too antsy to sleep, and he decided he would stop being such a coward as many people perceived the SLytherins to be, and would go through with his plan.

He would finally leave the world he seemed to be trapped in.

Grabbing a sack he kept for emergencies, he filled ti with everything he thought he would need, a candle for the night, and two extra shirts, and an extra pant, and briefs, as well as shoes. Deciding he would wear a plan riding suit, the most basic clothes he had. Deciding last minute to bring his hair brush as well (he might be running away, but he'd be damned if he didn't take proper care of his hair). About to go into the hallway, he realized that someone would see him if he went that way. But then he saw the window in the corner, and realized that if he just performed the cushioning charm at the right minute, he would be fine.

WIth no time to spare, he kept out of his fourth floor, window, cushioning himself at the least minute. The impact sill hurt a bit, and his stomach felt as though he had jumped into the prefects bath at Hogwarts, stomach first, but other than that he was fine.

Making his way to the stables, he knew the women he had seen before would be there, and she seemed kind enough, so she might be able to help him get ambrose, and get out. But if she wasn't kind, then he would have no choice but to stun her, though the thought caused an odd rumble in his stomach. The pit there, seems to remind him of food, but since he had a wand it would cause I'm no trouble to go searching through the woods for some food.

Making his way to the stables, wich would take a minute or two to get too, he thought about what he was doing for the umpteenth time that day. He was leaving behind the life of a royal, would he even know how to handle himself out in the wild? And what would he do, would he make a new life for himself, or maybe he might find a nice girl to settle down with.

Reaching the stables, he saw a scene most odd. The girl he had seen before had bared her very delectable shoulders, and he felt like biting them. Shaking the odd thought, he saw the girl drop whatever sack she was carrying, and jump in surprise, he assumed it was due to his unplanned apparene.

"No, no do not worry miss, I am simply here to make a small request, I wish you no harm." He led his hands out in front of her as he approached, noticing a sack in front of her filled with all sorts of fresh vegetables and fruits. Her clothing had changed, and it looked as though she had merely wrapped a ratty peice of cloth round her body, and tied an apron.

 _If her dress had been destroyed, then maybe what is underneath might have been destroyed as well._ Draco licked his lips, the thought of this girl with nothing underneath, made him more aroused than he had been in a while. All those brothels he been too, and he had never been as aroused as he was right now.

When he looked past what she seemed to be wearing, it looked as though she were planning to go somewhere. A horse was saddled up, a horse he seemed to have missed when he had come here last, and there was a bassinet attached to the horse, almost as if she was planning to go somewhere for the day, or she was running away…

"Um, no, you are no bother Lord Malfoy !" she began kicking her sack until it was out of sight, and began to pretend to clean the horse, but it was too late. "I was just getting this horse ready, in case anyone wanted to ride today."

Draco looked at her skeptically, he guessed that was not what she was doing, and he oh so wanted to amuse himself, but the later he stalled, the more likely it was that he would get caught. "I beg, or you miss, that it my father's title, and do not be scared of me I will not reveal your secrets to anyone. But I ask a favor of you, would you kindly saddle up a horse for me, as you have done with this one, I am in need of one."

He saw Hermione look at him with questioning eyes, then seeing his sack, seemed to realize what he was here for. But her brows furrowed surely a man of his position wouldn't want to leave the perfect life? But who was she to question him, lest he tattle and she finds herself in a predicament worse than the one she was in. "Of course sir, right away" She hurries off to do his bidding, but then an idea hits her. If he was running away, and she was running away, maybe…

 _No Hermione, no._

There was no way he would agree to that, but maybe it doesn't hurt to ask… He might think it very crass of her, but she decided to take a leap of faith. "Sir, I noticed you seem to be going somewhere, and in these hours of the morning, one would think you were running away…" His startled eyes shocked, her, but she continued. "But I coincidentally have the same plan as you, and I wonder, would you perhaps allow me to come with? I am a young women, who has barely seen anything but these four walls, and it would help me greatly…"

Draco looked at her is surprise, and found that he would not opposed to taking her with him. They could travel together, away from this life they were both stuck in… "I find myself intrigued by you, Miss, and despite me not knowing where to go as well, I would to run away with you, if you would have me." He bows down and holds a hand out for her, the way he was taught when greeting young women.

She takes his hand, and can see the breast hint of a smile, as they both out their sack in the bassinet on the horse, and climb on, him in the front with the signs, and her in the back, tentative wrapping her arms around his waist.

 _If we travel like this, I would not be opposed to going wherever this woman wants to go._

…

Danforth Granger woke up with a start, realizing that he had fallen asleep in his study again. Looking around, his unruly curly brown hair was short, but a mess. There were parchments strewn across his desk, some of great importance, and others reminders that he needed to get a seamstress to measure him for the wedding. Which was now in _two weeks._

His little girl would be not-so-little is a matter of days. He remembered when she would be young, the elves and help would tell him to leave, btu every night he would go to her room when she was a little girl and read her a story of muggle fairy tales. His in-laws has given it to them at the baby shower, a sa gift, them both being squibs that were shunned by Wizarding society. He had, sadly, not seen the book since her youth. If he had he would have given it to Perdita so she could give it to her kids.

Looking around, he saw a small candle sitting innocently on the table next the giant shelves right by the door. Next to the candle was a first edition _Hogwarts: A History._ He them remembered the strange encounter he had the day before, and his eyes grew wide. The girl had picked up the book with ease from the shelves, as though the charm on them did not exist.

The charm he placed on all the books in his private study, a lover of book Lord Granger did not like the thought of someone touching them, or taking them without his permission. And no one could. If someone not of his blood took a book from his shelves without his express permission, they would be hit with a curse that would instantly cause them to fall into a deep sleep But this girl was wide awake even after taking it… She worked in the stables, the stables he had made sure no one worked in for safety reasons, and the way Leona took her out of there, saying she would take her out of there, and made sure she didn't come back.

Danforth had only slept with one woman his whole life, even after her death, and she was capable of bearing only one child. They were both only children, who parents had not lived long enough to have a child that age.

So who was that girl?


	7. It Begins

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Draco Malfoy :/**

 **A/N School has been kicking my ass so bad, and first quarter I probably had some of the worst grades I have ever gotten. But in second quarter really pulled them up, and I spent my entire winter break studying for chem test. SO fingers crossed for that. And my school musical was very stressful, our director had no plans whatsoever and we were blocking scenes the week of closing night, it was horrible. And I got a dog, which didn't really help the all together stressful schedule. But hopefully this new year will bring many great things, a more productive writing schedule, better studying habits and grades, a better show (first show I've gotten into that made cuts), and my dog is now old enough to go to day care. So I'm hopeful, and I hope all of you enjoy the new year. (This is also the shortest chapter so far, mainly because I wanted to focus on just Hermione and Draco, and how they interact)**

 **xo, A**

 _You told me this is right where it begins_

They have been riding for the past three hours, with no signs of stopping, but the steed seemed to have other ideas. He had been pausing along the trail for the past few minutes to much on some first leaves and grass, and it seemed to be done, as it had just stopped and sat down, lit letting the boy and girl down.

"Whoa, Marcus boy! At least let us know if you are tired before sitting down like that." Hermione got off the horse, motioning for the Malfoy boy to follow. He was surprisingly good company. They talked about the different types of trees, the color of the sky, the way Marcus trotted along, refusing to go faster than the pace he was already going at.

They had not gotten into personal topics, which each clearly had many of. But they found no need to know that, there past was the past, and it seemed that the future was ahead of them. Walking up to a little stone in the woods, near Marcus's munching spot, Hermione tried not be conscious about what she was wearing. It left her feeling very bare in front of the young man, and tried not to let too much of her skin graze past him on the ride, though it was very hard.

"That horse seems to only listen to himself", the Malfoy remarked, chuckling a little as the horse seems too bright in agreement. Hermione laughed a little as well. "Yes, that is way I choose him Many people seem to overlook him, as he can easily blend in with the hay, and no one seems to even track how many horses are in the stables." Malfoy looked at the light color of the horse, which stood out clearly in the dark woods, but would have blended in with the light hay.

"Yes it is sad how many people these days are not able to see what it right in front of them." Hermione looked at him. They had only known each other for less than a day, but it felt so right. She never thought she would feel this guy, let alone meet one. And then Draco Malfoy came along. She still felt as though there was so much to know about each other, and there was. They hadn't gotten into anything serious, just empty topics any society women could talk. But being with him made the conversations all the more important.

Their eyes met, and like the first time, the grey on brown was ethereal, magical. The rest of the world would be burning but they wouldn't notice. It tasted like the most magnificent cherry. Succulent, juicy, sweet, and just the right amount of tart. It felt like pure silk rubbing through skin, like a caress. But as soon as it started, it ended all the same. Marcus seemed to regained the energy he never had in the first place, and was slightly nuzzling Hermione's face, indicating that it was time for them to go.

They both mounted him, this time Hermione with reigns, having learned to ride when she was young by teaching herself and finding friends within the horses shoe cleaned. Draco was slumped against her, and in a few minutes was slightly snoozing against her back. Hermione smiled as she felt his hot breath against her in a gentle rhythm, soothing her to a quiet sleep, with Marcus still trotting through the woods.

…

There was shouting.

A lot of shouting.

Draco was jolted awake by the loud noises he heard, looking around, seeing Marcus, neighing at something in the distance and Hermione who looked like she had been knocked out. There were torches everywhere, running around and moving. For a second Draco thought they were coming for them But then he saw that they were running away from their spot in the trees, Marcus looking too terrified to move forward. It would have been an amusing expression on a horse if they weren't in a situation that may very well be terrifying.

He shook the girl until she woke up, noticing how her bent back made her arse look very nice, all stretched and bent over, giving him the nicest peak. He shook the thoughts from his head, this wasn't the time nor place. " Lady, we must go now, there had been a change in out course, it seems someone else has taken that route!" She groggily dits up, and with alarm, looks around at the scene around them, the fire from the torches lighting up the dark knight. She cursed herself in her head for falling asleep. She could hear chanting in the distance and could make out the slight, "Kill the witch, burn the witch!" A slow beat, looming closer and closer. Though it wasn't meant for them it didn't stop them from staring with wide eyes. Grabbing her wits, Hermione grabbed the reins and directed Marcus towards their right, where there was no trail but there were no screaming heathens. He sighed loudly, and kicked up his front legs, jumping in the air, creating quite the spectacle. He began to run faster than he had before, his hooves hitting the ground, and leaving as soon as they feel.

By the time they were far enough that they couldn't see or hear the situation they had avoided, the two burst out laughing.

"If we had stuck around, they might have caught us!" Hermione clutched her stomach, the situation most certainly was not this funny, but it seemed that having this man with her made evading the worst of situations all the more fun. He was laughing along with her, and by the time they had both calmed down, Marcus was fast asleep lying on a patch of grass.

The Malfoy went to where the large horse was lying down, and reached into his back, which was a very nice leather material, clearly of much better hands than hers, and worth much more. Opening it, he brought out a large blanket, and laid it on the ground next to the horse, straightening it out a bit with his wand.

Stepping in front of Hermione, and bowing down, "My lady", he gestured towards the blanket, which was quite larger than anything Hermione had seen. She giggles a bit, and lay down on the blanket. The Malfoy looked around a bit before lying down on the grass, a bit further away from where she was, and looking slightly uncomfortable, shifting around a bit. Hermione was a bit confused, as it was clear that the blanket was big enough for the both of them with an adequate amount of space left between them.

"Lord Malfoy, the ground must be uncomfortable, and while it is perfectly fine for a horse to sleep on it, it must be far from what you are used to, and while I am sure this blanket is not even close to your luxurious bed, it will provide ample space between us." He looked over at her face, which was looking at him with an inquisitive look. "I am sorry Lady, but alas, your bed must remain cold tonight, I was brought up knowing that the only bed I will share shall be with my chosen. And while you are very pleasant, I must not disrespect that."

A silence settled between them, and Hermione began to drift off to sleep. While she never wanted a man in her bed, for some reason she longed for this one. Probably the only one brought up with such morals. Not that she wanted a man who had been to every brothel in the country. But it would be nice to have those big, strong arms warped around her, and to have a broad chest to curl her head up into.

Hermione dreamt of grey eyes and a new beginning.

…

Draco dreamt of brown eyes and a safe haven.

And he was never one to remember dreams, there were much more important things to be on his this time, almost alone i the woods, but not quite, he remembered the vivid eyes. WHen he turned around, the wet grass standing his shirt, he saw the eyes, looking at him. But he had seen those eyes somewhere else, where he wasn't sure. But they were from somewhere.

Returning his attention to the eyes trained on him, he fixed his own onto them, and a tingling sensation went through his body. He sat up quickly, not quite recognizing what he had just felt. He looked over at the girl, and saw her in a similar position to him. Looking down at himself, he felt a foreign sensation. To his surprise he noticed something poking his trousers, something he had never felt before.

Oh he had tried, certainly he had tried, may be a bit too hard. His friends, his best friends Blaise and Theo, had quite often taken part in the pleasure of having a women warm their bed. But he never seemed to have as much luck as them.

He went to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his friends, and his parents other accountancises There was Gregory Goyle, a big man, whose lack in brains was made for in muscle. Then there was Vincent Crabbe, a burly man similar to Goyle, but with the face a squashed bloodhound. Then there was Pansy Parkinson. And while Crabbe looked like a squashed bloodhound, Pans was like a squashed pig, with a mop for hair. She constantly fawned over Draco and had seduced him multiple times throughout their years at the school, but Draco never responded. The first attempt, was in their third year, towards the end. It was Draco's birthday and his mother had sent cakes for his friends. Everyone else had departed the common room, and she had crept over him. Whispering in his ear, how they would be married someday, and that she would give him a taste of everything to come. Draco, being the young schoolboy he was, neglected to mention that he was promised to another. And when her lips touched his, he could feel a vlast of power surge from him to her, knocking her across from him, sending her flying into the fireplace, only protected by the grate in front of the fire.

Pansy had never tried to kiss him again, sometimes she had tried her best to seduce him, but one touch to his face and she backed away, clearly pushed back by whatever force had held them back together before. But one day, Draco saw Astoria Greengrass. She was a fourth year, while he was a fifth, and she was one of the prettiest girls he had seen. While she wasn't as pretty as what he envisioned the goddess Athena to be she wasn't ugly. And he had brought her to his room, intent on making her his prey. But as soon as they made contact she was pushed away. Frustrated by his inability to even keep a girl by his side, Draco had tried sampling every girl fourth year and up. It didn't matter what house they were in, or what they looked like. Draco just wanted to feel something, to feel like a real person. And no one was about to refuse Draco Malfoy. But it did seem that may girls weren't in favor of getting a bruise on their oh so perfect heads due to some unknown force forcing them back whenever they tried going near him.

Draco gave up after that, admitting to himself that he would probably never get a girl, until he met his betrothed Who didn't even go to Hogwarts. His parents hadn't even told him he was bonded to her until they were just about to leave to go to the Grangers, and all of a sudden, all the regret he had bottled up resurfaced, and he wanted to hurl thinking about all the times he had almost betrayed his soulmate. But when he met Perdita, his suppostions that they would be perfect together and their magic would be explosive together we're all homeless. He felt sick to his stomach whenever she was around him, but there seemed to be something different. She was never hurtled back when she came close to him, and she seemed to be adapting to their relationship perfectly fine, and he assumed he was just having trouble becoming comfortable around her, having been apart from her for so long.

But then he met this woman, and she changed his whole perception of women, and love She was stunning, absolute perfection with her honey locks, and chocolate brown eyes. She made his stomach flutter in a way that he hoped would never go away, and for the first time, he found himself actually wanting to give himself to this women, this perfection. She was not a women of status clearly, as she worked in the dingy stables no one else seemed to work. Not that he would imagine anyone would want work there. Merlin it was like the gods had sent down and crafted that place to be perfect to keep a prisoner, enslaved for their years.

But this women, who's mess of a head she called hair, and eyes that peaked mountains to him could be no one's prisoner, for she was already the keeper of his heart.


End file.
